Son privilège
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: "Ce sera la seule mise en garde qu'elle aura". Comment j'ai compris la scène de retrouvaille de John et Mary.


**Son privilège**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Certains détails sont tirés de TJLC. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour !

Cette fic est un peu particulière, puisqu'elle explique une scène de la saison 3, celle de la discussion entre John et Mary chez les parents de Sherlock, tel que moi je l'ai comprise. Or je sais que beaucoup ne partage pas mon avis, et je respecte totalement ça. Je n'écris pas cette fic pour vous convaincre ou autre, juste pour exposer mon point de vue.

Et je trouve que c'est plus mal écrit que d'habitude, j'ai eu du mal je dois dire. Mais je voulais vraiment l'écrire et le partager, donc je le sort quand même, même si ce n'est pas un texte de très bonne qualité.

Enjoy !

* * *

John se tenait devant la maison des parents de Sherlock, silencieux. Ce n'était qu'une simple porte, et pourtant, la franchir lui semblait être la chose la plus dur qu'il n'aurait jamais à faire.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et sonna.

 _Pour son enfant. Il devait le faire pour sa fille._

Lorsque qu'il entra dans la pièce, « Mary » fut la première chose qu'il vit. Il ne fut pas triste en se rendant compte qu'il ne ressentait plus rien en la regardant. Il se sentait juste… vide.

Elle lui avait trop fait de mal pour qu'il ressente encore quelque chose pour elle.

Il demanda au père de Sherlock de les laisser, puis il se tourna vers elle.

« Alors, tu vas bien ? »

Elle arrêta de faire semblant de lire son livre, et releva la tête.

« Oh, nous avons une conversation aujourd'hui ? C'est vraiment Noël ! »

Pas de bonjour, pas de formule de politesse. Juste une phrase moqueuse dite sur un ton condescendant. John se crispa.

Mais il devait continuer. Alors il sorti le lecteur USB de sa poche, et le lui montra.

Elle sembla presque furieuse.

« Maintenant ? Sérieusement, des mois de silences et nous allons parler de cela maintenant ?

Ça faisait mal. Il avait eu un espoir, au fond de lui, que la femme dont il était tombé amoureux ne soit pas qu'une chimère, une façade, comme l'avait dit Sherlock.  
Mais Sherlock avait toujours raison.

Il se demanda soudain si elle avait toujours été aussi condescendante avec lui.

 _« Je suis d'accord, je suis la meilleure chose qui aurait pu t'arriver. »_

Plusieurs moments comme celui-ci lui revinrent en tête, et lui rappelèrent que oui, elle avait en fait toujours été très condescendante.

« Donc, l'as-tu lu ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur la clé, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis il lui demanda de venir devant lui.

« Non, dit-moi si tu l'as fait »

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire transparaître un peu de son exaspération. « Juste, viens ici »

Elle se résigna et se leva, disant juste « Non non, ça va » quand elle sembla avoir du mal. John se rendait bien compte qu'elle le manipulait encore avec son statut de femme enceinte. Il leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. **(*)**

Il laissa passer un petit moment de silence, préparant soigneusement les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Ce serait la seule mise en garde qu'elle aurait.

« J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que j'allais te dire » commença-t-il. « J'ai choisi ces mots _avec soin_. »

Il la regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis le début de l'échange, puis dit soigneusement, en articulant bien tous les mots.

« Les problèmes de ton passé, ce sont tes affaires. Les problèmes de ton avenir… sont _mon privilège_. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, et tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. ». Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elle a fait dans le passé. Ce qu'il sait maintenant est tous ce qu'il a besoin de savoir pour voir que c'était une mauvaise personne.

Il jeta alors la clé dans le feu.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas lu. »

Et c'était vrai, il ne l'avait pas lu. Il était resté des heures devant son écran, à faire tourner cette clé dans sa main, à se repasser ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans sa tête.

 _Si tu m'aimes, ne les lis pas devant moi. Parce que tu ne m'aimeras plus quand tu auras fini._

Le pire avait probablement été qu'il n'avait pas hésité parce qu'il l'aimait encore, il avait hésité parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire cette clé pour ça. Elle lui avait déjà fait trop de mal.

Il avait aimé Mary. A.G.R.A., elle, il la haïssait. Parce que peu importe ce que Sherlock avait dit, lui savait la vérité : elle avait tué son meilleur ami. Parce que lui était dans la salle d'opération quand le cœur de Sherlock avait lâché, quand le défibrillateur avait été utilisé une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans succès, quand l'heure de la mort avait été annoncée. Sherlock Holmes aurait dut mourir ce jour-là, et c'était juste un miracle que ce ne soit pas le cas.

John ne la laisserai plus jamais lui faire du mal.

Et quand le temps sera venu, il sera les problèmes de son futur.  
Car les problèmes de son futur seront _son privilège_.

* * *

 **(*)** Attention ! Je ne dis pas que Mary simule le fait d'avoir mal à se lever, je me doute bien que ce ne doit pas être facile quand on est enceinte, je dis juste qu'elle en profite pour jouer la femme faible, et que John s'en doute. Sérieusement, allez revoir cette scène : ou soit les scénaristes lui ont dit de jouer ça, ou soit Martin Freeman joue très mal, parce que la seule chose que je vois sur le visage de John à ce moment-là, c'est de l'exaspération, pas de l'inquiétude (il lève même les yeux au ciel !)

* * *

Voilà !

Je me suis arrêté là parce que ça me semblait une bonne fin, mais si vous allez revoir la scène, vous verrez aussi que quand il s'enlace juste après ça, John ne semble pas heureux du tout : il ne pleure pas, il ne sourit pas, il regarde droit devant lui… Seule Mary pleure, car d'une certaine manière elle aime et est heureuse qu'il revienne (ce qui l'a empêché de remarquer la menace). Le truc, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas, c'est qu'elle l'aime d'une manière assez malsaine, comme une possession, un idiot à qui elle peut mentir et qu'elle peut manipuler.

Le pire, c'est que John en rajoute une couche en disant qu'il est toujours furieux contre elle. Super scène de retrouvaille, vraiment…

Comme je l'ai dit dans le disclaimer, certain détails viennent des metas écrit par la communauté TJLC, mais le plus gros, je l'avais déjà remarqué moi-même. Vraiment, en regardant cette scène, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que John n'avais pas l'air très heureux d'être là, et cette scène me laissait vraiment perplexe. Puis est arrivé la réplique « j'ai réfléchi très soigneusement à ce que j'allais te dire » et je me suis dit _ok, alors je vais bien écouter, peut-être qu'il y aura un sens caché ou autre ?_ Et puis arrive ce « Les problèmes de ton futur sont mon privilège »… Moi j'étais genre _Wait, il la menace là !  
_ Le lendemain j'ai même utilisé un logiciel de montage pour voir les deux scènes en entier sans qu'elle ne s'entrecoupe parce que le montage de l'épisode m'énervait vraiment. Et c'est là que j'ai compris tout le reste. Parce quand on regarde les deux scènes dans leur ensemble, tu ne crois pas au pardon de John. Et ça se voit que ces scènes sont montées de manière à trouver Mary plus sympathique. D'ailleurs c'est confirmé dans le commentaire de cet épisode par Steven Moffat : « It's also, it's a fun thing isn't it ? Because I mean, I think this whole sequence has been rather wonderful. But the truth is it structurally allows you to get past the fact that Mary's revealed – has shot Sherlock and been revealed to be a villan, and now is going to be forgiven in a relatively short space of time, and you sort of buy it. Curiously, I think if you did that in a linear way you'd just think not enough time has passed somehow. » En français, ça donne : « C'est une chose amusante n'est-ce pas? Parce que je veux dire, je pense que toute cette séquence a été plutôt merveilleuse. Mais la vérité est que structurellement, elle vous permet de passer outre le fait que Mary a révélé - a tiré sur Sherlock et a été révélé **être un vilain** , et maintenant va être pardonné dans un espace de temps relativement court, et **vous l'avalez tout rond**. Curieusement, je pense que si vous avez fait cela de façon linéaire, Vous penseriez que c'est arrivé trop vite. » Bon la trad est pas géniale mais en gros c'est ça.

Encore une fois, je vous dis juste la façon dont j'ai compris cette scène. Je ne dis absolument pas que c'est la vérité, que vous avez tort et qu'il faut me croire moi. Peut-être que j'ai tout faux, qui sait ? La saison 4 nous le dira.

Je sais aussi qu'il y a des choses que je laisse en suspend dans ce texte, mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'explication, juste parce que ce n'était pas le sujet, et parce que c'est du point de vu de John, qui ne sait pas tout.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et pourquoi pas en débattre un peu.

En attendant, je vous retrouve le 21 pour un petit 221B !


End file.
